<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Power of Remembering by Noteventhat (Facialteeth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477938">The Power of Remembering</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat'>Noteventhat (Facialteeth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Clary Fray-centric, Gen, Mundane Clary, POV Clary Fray, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,376</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Facialteeth/pseuds/Noteventhat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary’s life had always been the same. It was normal and not much ever really happened to her. Except, one day Clary started to realize that might not be true.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clary Fray/Jace Herondale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Shadowhunters Tarot Challenge</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Power of Remembering</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The Tower, Week Five Prompt: "An expansive mansion sits precariously on the edge of a cliff. It was originally built on solid ground, but over the years, the wind and raging sea have worn away at its foundation. All it would take is the right breath of wind, another well-placed wave to send it all tumbling into the depths. The occupants of this home have no idea what’s coming.</p><p>This card suggests a sudden and unwelcome change is on the horizon. The Tower is destruction and chaos and upheaval. It is a trial by fire. We need to walk through the flames, go free-falling into the stormy sea to come out the other side cleansed."</p><p>The Tower is Clary's life. I'm clearly stretching here but you get it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clary’s life had always been the same. It was normal and not much ever really happened to her. She’d had a fairly normal childhood. She’d grown up with her mother and Luke. She had never really known her real father or much about him but a lot of kids didn’t know their fathers and besides, Luke had been the greatest father figure she could ask for. </p><p>When she was eighteen, her mother and Luke died in a car accident. It was horribly sad and it was also the most notable thing that had ever happened in Clary’s life but a car accident wasn’t exactly outside of the norm either. Thousands of car accidents happened every year. A drunk driver, she’d tell people and they’d nod sympathetically. Sometimes, they’d share whatever unfortunate story they had about a drunk driver and she’d nod sympathetically in return.</p><p>Everything after the accident was a little hazy but that wasn’t exactly surprising either. It had been a really hard time for her, like Clary imagined it would be for any teenager who’d lost their entire family all at once. She didn’t have any close friends as a kid, so her parents had been all she’d had until then. </p><p>She finished high school. She threw herself into her art and applied to every single art school she possibly could. She was accepted by most and she’d been able to pick her favorite one. She’d even gotten a full scholarship. That had been a little extraordinary but in a mundane kind of way. It was spectacular but it also happened to countless people every year. She’d just been one of the lucky ones.</p><p>She excelled in art school, like her parents would have expected she would. She fit in easily enough. She made friends. She even went to a party or two and made a few bad decisions, though nothing worth mentioning. She always found her way home tucked safely into her bed in the morning, even when she couldn’t quite remember how she’d gotten there. </p><p>She got along well with her roommate and eventually, they even moved into an apartment together when they'd both gotten bored of life on campus. Her roommate was a theater major, Clary a painter. Their apartment was well decorated but quickly, it was also a mess. Clary had splattered paint across almost every surface in the apartment and they’d lamented about how they weren’t going to get their security deposit back. Clary had felt bad but then her roommate had banged a hole in the wall with a prop she’d been dragging in to work on and Clary had felt less bad.</p><p>They drank on the balcony late at night, surrounded by the lights they’d hung up. They had friends over and played games in the living room. It was nice. It was the ideal college experience, according to her friends who were only a little jealous. Even her art thrived, like every artist dreamed of. She was offered more and more showings at better places every time. Her art sold quickly and the demand was almost always there. </p><p>That was the only extraordinary thing about Clary’s life. Her friends were struggling to make it, like most artists in New York were but Clary became known for her art quickly and she’d hardly had to struggle for it to get there. </p><p>Her life was perfect, like a dream board you’d make before moving. Even after she graduated, she was making enough money to work on her art and do nothing more. It was everything she’d always wanted and never thought could be a reality. Everything just fell into place in Clary’s life and everything fit together so well.</p><p>Except, Clary started to have these weird dreams. It started slow at first. It was just a weird dream she had one night, one could brush off, one she could hardly even remember when she woke up in the morning. It was a dream about a sword or wedding or… She’d brushed it off. She’d woken up late that day anyway and she hadn’t had much time to dwell on it. </p><p>Except, she started to have more dreams like that one and as they grew more and more frequent, she couldn’t just brush them off anymore. It wasn’t a stray weird dream. It was a series of dreams that she was having over and over again. It was a series of dreams that she started having every once in a while and then, she started having them every week. Every week, turned into every couple of days until she was having these dreams every single night without fail.</p><p>She had dreams of a boy with blond hair, one she knew she’d seen before, not in her dreams but in real life. He’d come to one of her art shows. She knew he did. She remembered him practically running away the moment she said something to him. </p><p>She had no clue who he was. She didn’t know his name. She didn’t know why he’d been there. She didn’t know why she had dreams about him, dreams where he was fighting these horrible creatures, dreams where Clary was <em> helping </em> him. </p><p>She had dreams about a dark haired boy with wavy hair and mouth full of sharp teeth when he smiled. She had a dream about a man with cat eyes and light that came from his hands like magic. She had a dream about a dark haired man with a scowl, kissing him and melting like butter. She had a dream about a girl with a whip, smiling at her and dragging her down a hallway while they both laughed.</p><p>She had a dream about a building exploding. She had a dream about a ship. She had a dream about drawing tattoos on her body. She had a dream about a boy in a tower, crying and then, they weren’t just dreams anymore. Clary started to see things when she was completely awake. </p><p>She would turn a corner somewhere and for a moment, she’d see one of them just standing there. Sometimes, she thought it might be a memory. Sometimes, she thought they were really there but every time when she moved forward to say something, they’d disappear. </p><p>Clary didn’t tell anyone in her life about these dreams or these things she was seeing. How could she? They’d think she was crazy and maybe, she was because Clary stopped thinking about them as weird dreams. She stopped thinking that maybe, something was wrong with her. </p><p>Clary knew that what she was experiencing were memories. She didn’t know how. She didn’t understand how these things could have happened. Some of them were completely impossible but Clary knew that she was not making them up. She couldn’t be. She’d seen that man that night at her show. He was real and eventually, Clary even remembered his name. She’d had enough dreams about him where she’d said it for her to pick up on it. It was Jace. </p><p>Clary didn’t understand what was happening to her. She didn’t understand how she was remembering all of this or why she was remembering it now but she knew one thing. Jace was real and he was out there in her city, waiting for her to come find him and she was going to find him. </p><p>She didn’t know how. She didn’t even know where to start but she had a sketch book with all their faces in it and she had a sketch of a building, one she’d dreamed about more than once. It was big grand building that almost looked like a church. </p><p>That was a start. Clary didn’t know where the building was but she’d recognize it when she saw it and that meant that all she had to do was start looking. They were out there somewhere, all of them. Clary was going to find them and when she did, they had better have a very good explanation prepared for her because she was not leaving without answers.</p><p>Jace specifically better have something very good to say about why he'd run away from her because Clary was coming to find him and this time, she wasn't going to let him disappear on her. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>